Knight Wanna Be
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: A fan of Knight Rider finds herself in that universe. Not a Mary Sue. TKR/KR


T: Knight Wanna Be

By: Showndra Ridge

I'm not sure why I posted this, something keeps telling me not to.  If this offends anyone I'll take it down.

Notes: Set in Gryph's Ice and Fire universe, while Gryph did not give permission for this fic to be written I have his permission to use Nick and Karr, along with the link.  The desktop theme is the current on I have on my computer.  

Disclaimer: I do not own Nicholas MacKenzie, KARR, Team Knight Rider, Knight Rider, Honda Civics, AOL, Windows XP, Ford Mustangs, Yahoo or any vehicles mentioned in this fic.  Oh yeah I also don't own KaZaA, but it is legal to have as long as you don't download anything copywrited © or Trademarked ™.

PLEASE NOTE: This is my first attempt at a Knight Rider fanfiction, I have a TKR fic, and a TKR crossover, but none that feature Knight Rider in the extent it's used here.

Rachel Lewis, a 19 year old college student home from school on a break, packed up her laptop.  She had been given the computer as a Christmas gift and it now featured anything and everything a true Knight Rider fan could want.  She put the computer in her backpack along with a few other items and went for a walk.  Rachel was you're average student.  However her habits of taking walks right before going back to school had become more of a tradition.  She currently had no mode of transpiration, however she was trying to save up enough to buy a 96 Mustang and customize it enough to look like Domino, it beat driving her mom's Civic everywhere.  And that was only if she got lucky and her mom didn't need the car.

Rachel started to day dream about her car, forgetting about the weight of the backpack and what it meant.  A sudden flash of light brought her out of her dreams.  She found herself on the side of the road in the middle of a desert.  She had been walking down her road which was bordered by trees.  She looked at the road and began to panic.  Before she had a chance to lose it completely she noticed a car coming down the road.  The car pulled up next to her and the window rolled down.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of no where, and do you need a ride?"  the driver of the car asked.

Rachel nodded and climbed in the open passenger door.  She realized she had just climbed into a TransAm a few seconds after it started to move down the road.

"This can't be real."  She said and promptly passed out.

*~*

Kitt scanned the girl when she got in.  He noticed her heart rate jump right after she glanced around the interior.  

//Michael, you are aware that the girl passed out?//

"Yeah why are you using the link?"

//Well I don't want her to know I can talk.//

Michael smiled and felt his partner's unease.

//You noticed she was fine until she studied the interior?//

//Yes I wondered about that.//  Michael answered him.

*~*

Rachel woke up fully believing she would find herself asleep in her mom's Civic.  The fact that her mom's car was never this quite was the last thing on her mind.  She opened her eyes when she felt the car stop.

"Sorry this is where you have to get off."  The man told her.

Michael Knight, Rachel though.  She wondered why he wanted her out then decided to see if she could make one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"Why do I need to get out here?"

"Because I can't take you any farther."

"You're Michael Knight?"  she asked watching his face to from nice man to guarded. No need to stop now, and if there was Michael then the may be Domino.  "This is Kitt right?"

"How do you know that?"  Michael said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was from another world?"  he didn't answer, so she decided to dig a bigger grave for herself, "I'm guessing cause we're in the middle of no where you're on you're way to meet Team Knight Rider on Sky One."

Michael decided to risk his sanity and take the girl with him, he pulled away from the curb and started to drive again.

Rachel smiled to herself, "Hi Kitt, nice to meet you."

Kitt hesitated before answering, Rachel figured he was oking it with Michael, which oddly enough was what he was doing.  "Hello Rachel."

She smiled then glanced decided to spend the rest of the trip looking out of the window, talking to herself.  More than once she caught herself repeating 'A shadowy fight into the dangers world of a man who does not exist.'

*~*

They arrived at Sky One about half an hour later, Rachel was overjoyed to see both a black car of unidentified make, and a silver Ford Probe.  They held her attention up until the point where her eyes found Domino.  She let lose a shriek and partly ran over to the Mustang.  Her shriek got the attention of TKR and Nick.

"Um Michael?"  Kyle asked.

"I found her in the middle of no where.  She says she's from another world and she knew I was headed out here to see you."  Michael said.

"And you told no one before you left?" Nick asked.

Rachel ignored everyone and sank to her knees in front of the Mustang.  She only had eyes for the car.

"Hello." Domino finally said.

"Oh my God!!  It's really you. You're really Domino!" Rachel finally screamed, Domino brining her out of her silent stare by talking.  Her scream drew the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Yeah, that's Domino."  Jenny said, everyone apparently was under the impression she was crazy, Rachel realized.

The girl stood up, giving the Mustang one last look before she walked back to Michael.

"Let's go to the conference room."  Michael said.

*~*

Rachel sat in what would normally be Michael's seat.  She was trying to decide if she should see how big of a grave she could dig.  In the end she figured she would need all of the proof she could get, so she dug out her lap top.

"Now what proof do you have?"  Kyle asked.

Trek who was close to the girl watched as she turned on the computer.  At the last second she remembered her Knight Rider desktop theme.

The computer started up and the first 15 seconds of the Knight Rider theme played.  All of the usually pop-ups (i.e. Aol Instant Messenger) appeared and she closed them to reveal Kitt in super pursuit mode.  Trek leaned over and attached something to her computer so her display appeared on the large screen on the wall.  Rachel glanced at Michael just to make sure he wasn't going to get too upset about seeing his car on her computer.  The picture isn't what really had her worried, what had her worried was the sounds for her current theme.  She decided to delay the computer thing and just talk for a second.

"Ok, rather than give you a heart attack with the stuff I have on my computer, I want to run through what I know about you."  Everyone nodded, still thinking she was crazy, she hoped her info would change their minds.

"Ok, Team Knight Rider, Trek has the bike Plato…" she then went into a full description of the show, moving on to Knight Rider when she was done, then finally she moved to Nick, Karr, and Kro. 

When she was done everyone in the room was looking at her not like she was crazy, but like she was dangerous.

"Did you hack FLAGnet and find that out?"  Mika asked.

"Um no, I just like fanfics, look I know it sounds crazy, but I don't even know how to hack into Yahoo Mail."

"Do you have anything else you can show us?"  Duke asked.

Rachel half smiled and opened a folder on her computer.  For once she found a new reason to like Kazaa.  She went in and played a random Knight Rider episode, which just happened to be 'Ring of Fire'.  After it went off she stared at Michael, he seemed lost in thought for a second.

"Now I know you're going to say that someone could have recorded that, but what about it scenes inside of Kitt?"

"But you want us to say that you are from another world." Trek said.

"I know stuff not in FLAGnet about Nick, do you want me to tell you them?" Rachel asked, she was beginning to get frustrated.

"What stuff?" Nick asked.

"The age you where recruited by Walton Knight.  Oh and the fun times you and Karr shared before Karr got used to you being on the other side of the link."

//Nick her knowing that is impossible.//

//I know Karr.//

"I'd rather you didn't." Nick told her.

She waited for them to come to some sort of a decision and decided to explore on her computer more.  She knew it was still connected to the screen, and ignoring the 'very well's, 'I see you're point's, and 'I've made contact's said by Kitt as she opened and closed windows.  What she hadn't thought of was the first track of her play list, the TKR opening theme.  She clicked it by accident, and just decided to let it play.  While it was playing and she had the attention of everyone in the room she went into a folder and pulled up screen shots of TKR episodes including the episode 'Sky One'.

"Do you want to wait in the garage while we talk this over?" Michael asked.

"Can I sit in Domino?" 

"Sure." Jenny replied. 

Rachel made her way down to where the cars where happily.  Trek had given her a cable so she could get on the internet.  After hesitating a second she finally plugged it in and put her lap top online.  What amazed her was her Aim buddy list loaded.  What amazed her even more was someone IMed her.  Well this would be cute.

The tone of Karr's something or other sounded and the message popped up

Domino LUVer: where are you?

Rachel smiled for a second then typed her reply, TKR 4ever: In the Knight Rider universe

Domino LUVer: Get real, you're supposed to be ready to leave.

TKR 4ever: I'm telling you the truth, I'm sitting in Domino right now.

Domino LUVer: There is no way you could be and you know it.

Rachel thought for a second before deciding to try something.

TKR 4ever: Voice chat?

Her friend accepted and her voice suddenly came threw the air.

"YOU CAN'T BE IN THE KNIGHT RIDER UNIVERSE!!"

"Oww, well I had ears." Domino said.

The girl decided to go back to typing.  Domino LUVer: who was that? 

"Oh that was Domino.  You want me to get anyone to say hi?"

"Um, this can't be real."  Her friend said.

"Unfortunately it is." Michael said coming into the room.

Domino LUVer: That was Michael Knight, right??? Please tell me it was.

"It was."

"Wow, oh and in that case, Domino you don't have ears."

"So what are you doing?"  Trek asked.

"Talking to someone from my world." Rachel said with a smile.

Rachel got off Aim and went to the room they gave her for the night.  Trek walked her there and told her they had decided she was telling the truth, they just didn't know what to do with her.

**~*~**

The next morning Rachel woke up thinking it had all been a dream.  That was all shattered when she opened her eyes and found herself on Sky One.  She shrugged it off and got dressed then went back to her computer, figuring Trek or someone would get her when they went to get breakfast.

Twenty minutes later she was proven right when Trek knocked on her door.  She really didn't want to get her food, she had just finished creating her bike 'Venus' and was watching as the program she had used put the bike to the test.  Trek noticed her bike and read off the stats including the weapons aloud.  Duke, who was in the doorway glanced at her.

"You made your own bike?"

"Yeah.  I spent I don't know how many hours on her."

"Her?"  Trek asked.

"Yeah her," they had started to walk to the dining room, and had made it by the 'her' question, "Venus is a girl, just listen to that name."

"Who's Venus?"  Erica asked.

"A bike she created, she got the details down to the weapons on board."  Trek said, still amazed by the job the girl had done on the bike.

"Now the only problem is getting all of the parts I need in my world, forget about a CPU for it." Rachel said with a sigh.  She grabbed some food and started to eat, ignoring the looks of all of the team members.

"If we created this bike for you would you keep what you know a secret?"  Michael said.

"Like buying me off?  Sure I would."

"Ok then give the specks to Kitt."

"Um how?"  Rachel asked, she had never expected this, for some reason no part of her brain could picture Michael acting like this.

"Just get on line and Kitt will do the rest."

*~*

After finishing her food she made her way back down to the garage.  She noticed Domino gone, and was actually sad that she had lost her seat.  For a second she considered asking Karr really nicely to let her in and decided not to bother.  She made her way over to the silver Probe.

"Kro do you mind if I use you as a seat?"

He answered her by opening the door and she hooked up her computer and sat down.

The lovely Knight Rider opening played and she logged her computer on to the internet.  An icon looking like Kitt appeared as second later then she got IMed.

KITT: Hello

TKR 4ever: wow.  Rachel looked up, "This is you I'm talking to, right Kitt?"

"Yes." Kitt answered.

TKR 4ever wants to send file 'Venus'

File accepted by KITT

Transfer started

Transfer finished, 

File received by KITT

"Hmm, that was interesting." Rachel mused.

TKR 4ever: Do you think Karr would let me sit inside him?

KITT: You'll need to ask him yourself.

TKR 4ever: he's like you're brother can't you ask him for me?

A second when by then: 

KARR: Do you really want to just sit inside?

TKR 4ever: yeah

Rachel glanced up as the driver's door of Karr opened.  Since she didn't see Nick around she figured it was for her.  Once inside Karr rolled down the window.

"Why did you want to see inside the two freaks?"  Attack Beast asked.

"Cause I like them, Kro is misunderstood, and Karr is…well Karr is Karr."

A few seconds later Domino and Jenny came back.  Jenny handed Rachel a disposable camera, which Rachel thanked her for.  The next hour was spent getting pictures of everyone, including Nick and Karr.  

When Rachel finished with the two camera's Jenny got her, she stashed them in her bag, along with her laptop. 

She knew that couldn't stay here forever and it broke her heart.  She spent one final night on Sky One, then got Michael to take her back to where she had arrived.  The entire trip in the TransAm was silent.

The first night she had spent on the plain she had had a dream about how to use the portal that had sent here there, now she would just need to test her theory and see if it proved true.  She got out and walked to the portal.  Glancing once back at Michael, she walked threw.

*~*

About two weeks later she was back at college, the whole thing seemed like nothing more than a dream.  She did have the pictures as proof.

She was on her computer late one night and an accept message box popped up.

Accept Message from user 'KITT'

"It couldn't be." She muttered under her breath and accepted the message.

KITT: Rachel this is Kitt, from what you called the Knight Rider universe.

TKR 4ever: No way, cool, how where you able to contact me!?!

KITT: I'm not sure, I've been trying for a while now.  Today it just seemed to work.

TKR 4ever: today? It's 4 am here.

KITT: Well it's only 2 pm here.

TKR 4ever: any special reason you need to talk to me

KITT: no, other than to tell you Venus should be done in 5 months.

Rachel thanked Kitt and closed the IM box.  That was interesting, so in five moths she would have a super bike in the real world.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Sorry if you have any of the Aim usernames I used I just used random names I came up while typing.

Also sorry about OOCness.


End file.
